


Sanders Sides One Shot Collection

by Creepycupcakes



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepycupcakes/pseuds/Creepycupcakes





	1. Chapter 1

It really was no secret that Remy had a habit of sneaking out at night, but in his defense, there was a lot of things to do at night! Some things were definitely a lot better when it was dark out. Like, for example, going on walks. In the daytime it was always insanely busy, but at night? At night it wasn’t that bad, you were able to walk around without people slamming into you, not to mention how much cooler it was. There really was only one problem when it came to him going out at night. That problems name was Emile.

He knew he was just trying to help him, but sometimes it could get a tad annoying. First he just tried to get him to cut down on Starbucks coffees, which wasn’t insanely bad, but still. He couldn’t live without his white vanilla mocha! And that’s exactly what he told him, yet Emile just said he was being a bit over dramatic. They did manage to get an agreement set up though…or rather, Remy had finally given in to Emile’s idea of him only having one vanilla mocha a week.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe that he loved the psychiatrist, but at the end of the day he knew that he was just trying to help him. Even if it pissed him off a bit, he still did his best to go along with it. But recently Emile did try to install a curfew in order to assure that Remy was actually sleeping. Now that was pushing it, but Remy knew that sometimes Emile could be a bit fragile, so he took care to just sneak out later once his boyfriend was asleep, that way he could avoid telling him, and Emile thought that he was staying in.

See, the problem was, Emile was a relationship therapist, so Remy knew he couldn’t keep on lying to him forever, and that he shouldn’t be doing this, that he should just talk to him. However, shouldn’t Emile know he shouldn’t be imposing all of these self care rules then? They did manage to have a conversation about them, but in the end, no matter how much Remy despised the rule, it almost always got put into place. That was mainly due to Remy hating to see him upset though. Actually, now that he thought about it, perhaps he should just talk to him? No, no, Remy doubted he would be able to do that. He didn’t want to risk accidentally hurting him or coming off as unappreciative of all the things he had done for them.

That was why he was here, quietly slipping on his coat and ensuring he had his keys on him at three in the morning before he started to head out of the house, he had his hand on the doorknob when he heard Emile’s voice. Coming from the stairs “Remy? What are you doing?” he asked, heading over to him and rubbing his eyes. “I-it’s nothing…I was just…going out, that’s all.” Remy may be full of himself sometimes, but if there was one thing he wasn’t that was a liar…well, he wouldn’t lie to Emile at least. “I thought we had a talk about that though,” He frowned, watching as Remy turned around to face him. “Yeah, we did. But I really wanted to go out so…”

“So you decided to go out without telling me? Do you really like going outside that badly?” He asked, there was no anger in his tone. Only some disappointment. Which honestly? Was almost worse than anger. For once in his life, Remy was silent. “Of course you do,” He sighed softly, “Come on, I think we better talk about this.” Remy nodded, “Yeah actually, we do.” he agreed, his voice was a bit softer than usual, lacking its normal sass as he sat down on the couch and Emile besides him. 

“I thought we came to a compromise on this, but, maybe we need to look back on it and adjust it accordingly,” Emile was using his serious voice. That was a voice that Remy had only heard once or twice so far in their relationship, and while normally he didn’t like serious things (they made him feel awkward and just straight up uncomfortable) he did understand that they needed to get this sorted out for the sake of their relationship. He nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure we need to do that too,” he agreed. He may agree with him, but he had no idea where to start.

Luckily. It seemed like Emile seemed to catch onto that after only a few minutes of awkward silence between the two of them. “I know it can be hard to adapt to some changes in life, but when it comes down to it, I was just trying to make sure that you’re doing okay. But, I don’t want this relationship to be all one sided and awkward. I don’t want this to turn into a Malachite,” He explained it in his own way, if a normal person heard this, Remy was fairly sure that they wouldn’t have any idea what he was saying. But thanks to Emile pretty much making him sit down and binge watch the entire Steven Universe series, he understood. “I get that, hun, and I really am trying to get a little healthier, but you’re…well, you’re blocking off a lot of my interests. Most of the stuff I enjoy tends to revolve around the nightlife, and coffee and parties. I know that can be unhealthy, and that I do need limits, but you also have to remember that I’m an adult, and I’m not one of your patients.”Emile made sure to hear him out, “ Right…I know I do get pretty into my work sometimes, and that I can forget to ‘turn off’ how I act at work. I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, I know that your just trying to help hun,” Remy decided, using one of his pet names for him and moving to slip an arm around Emile’s shoulders and watching as the other man leaned into his touch with a smile. Remy could definitely tell that Emile was still a bit upset though. That’s when he decided to speak up, “maybe instead of rules we can just set general guidelines?” He suggested, watching as Emile nodded. “Yeah that could work,” he murmured, yawning softly. “We can talk about that tomorrow though, let’s get to bed. I guess my walk can wait until tomorrow for once,” he kissed the top of his head to carry him up to the bed. “Alright! That sounds pretty good to me,” He moved to set him down onto the bed, “get some rest boo alright? I’ll be right back. I need to change.” he murmured softly, Emile opened one of his eyes to look up at him. “Promise?”

“Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was safe to say that whenever Roman was stressed out, scared, or startled, he had a bad habit of charging into things sword first. It was a rather…dangerous habit to say the least. Especially right now when he was finding it hard to come up with an idea for the new Sanders Sides video. When Roman was struggling with ideas, he always stressed himself out to no end.

Currently, he was pacing the floor of his room, heels clicking on the wooden floor of his bedroom. He was desperately searching his mind for something, anything he could use to come up with at least a basic idea for the video. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, he always thought of it as a bit of a comfort object. It was so he could stay grounded and safe. It was a reminder that he could get through anything that came his way.

The princely trait was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when someone came into his room. “Roman?” The voice asked, causing him to jump and automatically grab his sword, turning on his heel to stare the other person, only to see Virgil raise his hands into the air to show that he was harmless. “Woah there, Princey. Put away the overglorified toothpick.” Roman eyed him at the comment, though he did put the katana back into its sheath. “Sorry Virgil…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Roman? Are you doing okay..? I can hear your heels from my room. And I know you only pace when your stressed.”

“Yes, I’m alright. I’m just having some problems with finding an idea for the next video. And I know we need to find something out before next week..” Virgil listened quietly as Roman spoke, understanding why he was freaking out so much about it. “Maybe you should take a break then. Otherwise you’ll just get more stressed.” He suggested, he knew how Roman could get when he was stressing out over something. He got jumpier and jumpier the longer he was stressed. And more often than not, Roman would refuse to calm down until he came up with something. It was needless to say that most of his ideas when it came to things like this, fell completely flat. Luckily, this time Roman seemed to give in a lot easier than normal. “Fine I suppose…” He said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Virgil moved to join him, sitting right by his side. “Wanna watch a movie or something? That might calm you down.” He asked as he put a gentle hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back. He knew how much of a toll so much stress could have on someone’s mind and body. “Yes, I suppose that sounds good..” He agreed with a small nod and a smile. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“Not a problem.” The darker trait stood up and grabbed a movie from the shelf and put it in, taking care that he chose Roman’s favorite before he moved to sit back down. He picked up the remote from the nightstand and hit play before sitting back to relax. “Sorry for putting you through this, Virgil. I should have stopped before it got this bad…”

“Its okay, I get that it can be hard to pull out of something like that…You don’t have to apologize.” Roman wanted to argue with him on this one, but at this point all he truly wanted to do was try to relax. He knew Virgil was right, and that he would be able to work on finding an idea for the video later. A part of him was saying that he should still be working to find one, but somehow, he was able to ignore it. And instead he settled in to pay attention to the movie. After all, he could never come up with a good idea when he was stressed out. The key to a good idea, was nothing more than to try to not worry about it and to relax.


	3. Schooldays

Virgil had always hated school. He hated everything about it. The teachers who just didn’t care, the subjects that made him so stressed he just wanted to bury himself alive, but there was one thing that he hated the most. He hated the students. He always had, ever since he first entered elementary school. And they always hated him. They hated him because he was different, because he was too jumpy and because to them, with his pale skin and dark circles from lack of sleep under his eyes, he was weird. Strange. Scary, even.  
At first, he had tried to befriend them. He had even did his best to try to fit in. But then, at best they would just ignore him. At worst, they would start to torment him. They would push him around, call him names and all of that. He thought maybe it would stop as he got older. But it really just got worse. Those shoves turned into punches, and the minor name calling just escalated until they were spreading rumors about him, yelling at him. And over time, his resentment towards them grew. You would think it wouldn’t get any worse, but around his first year of highschool, it most definitely did.   
He realized that he was gay. He tried to stay in the closet about it, he didn’t want for it to get any worse. But somehow it had gotten out. And then those punches turned into people ganging up on him, beating him when he left the school grounds until he was completely covered in bruises. So he had learned to try to stay after school, that way he could sneak back to his house without being caught. It was safe to say that he had hardly managed to get through the year.  
It was in his second year where things were finally starting to get better. Virgil had ended up befriending a transfer student from South Carolina. He said his name was Roman, and while they most definitely did have their differences. He was the first real friend that Virgil had ever had. At first the emo teen had been incredibly cautious. He had been absolutely terrified that any day now Roman would just turn around and say that this had all been some sort of cruel joke. But that didn’t happen.   
Roman was truly his friend. That was incredibly surprising in Virgil’s opinion. After years of being treated like a piece of garbage, he had finally had a friend. He finally had someone he could confide in and talk too. That was why it was really no surprise to him when he realized that he had a crush on him. However, he kept that to himself. No matter how badly he wanted to tell him, he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to risk losing him. He didn’t want to risk anything. And it really hurt to watch Roman be all flirtatious with everyone. Everyone, except Virgil. So he kept it a secret for two long years until his senior year in highschool.  
It was valentine’s day, and Virgil’s crush hadn’t faded whatsoever. He knew he had to just get it over with and tell him. That was the only way he could get past this. Even if he was sure he would be rejected. He could really only hope that Roman would still be his friend after this. He had waited until today since he knew that Roman loved being cheesy. He knew he loved anything romance based. So he figured, maybe, just maybe, he would be in good enough of a mood to not hate him or anything. So he took a deep breath and headed out to school. He had decided on walking since he didn’t want to risk the dicks on the bus beating him up again. Then Roman would definitely not listen to what he had to say, he would just start worrying about him and probably try to get him to go home. And if Virgil missed his chance to confess today, then he probably never would.  
He had tried to do it before school, but he had froze up. He had freaked out mentally and just ended up heading straight to class. He knew he had to do it at some point today. He needed to be able to do it, he really had to just suck it up and try to stop being such a coward. The rest of the day went by in a bit of a haze. He didn’t really pay attention at all. He was pretty sure he failed a quiz, as he was writing a letter so just in case he couldn’t get his feelings out verbally, he would still be able to do something. He didn’t care about the quiz. He just wanted to tell Roman and get it over with.  
Finally, the final bell of the day rang and he pretty much just darted out of the classroom and into the halls.He knew where he needed to go, after all, he and Roman always met up at the same spot every single day they could. Nervousness built up in his stomach as he walked over. Once he got there, he froze. Damn it…He knew that he would have been rejected, but why did he have to see this? A girl was practically pressing himself against the dramatic teen, kissing him deeply.   
Virgil could feel tears building up in his eyes as he dropped the letter he had written to the ground. He really couldn’t take this anymore. After years and years of being alone, he had finally found someone who he liked…who he wanted to be in a relationship with. And just like that, he was crushed. He darted out of the school, not caring if those bullies managed to catch him and beat him again. He managed to get back to his house and he went straight to his room, pulling his knees up to his chest. He should have known this would happen. He should have known that he should have just tried to keep his feelings to himself instead of attempting to confess. He didn’t even know if he would be able to look Roman in the eyes anymore. One thing though, there was one thing he knew for sure. He had never felt so low in his life.


	4. Not Much Of A Failure

Roman knew he wasn’t the most intelligent of all the traits (It’s not like he would ever openly admit that though, his ego wouldn’t allow it.) But he did know quite a few things for certain, like that Disney movies were only the best things of all time, that he clearly had the best fashion sense, and..well, and even he knew that he needed a reality check sometimes.

That’s probably why a few days ago, he realized that he had a crush on..no, that he loved, Virgil.

Virgil was his reality check, he always pulled him down when his fantasies got a little too wild, yes, he was a nightmare to deal with sometimes, but sometimes a reality check was necessary. It wasn’t only that that led to the fanciful trait falling for him though. His awkward little smiles, the smirks, that shy look in his eyes whenever he got a compliment..yes, there was no doubt about it, the prince was completely smitten.

Virgil was the Snow White to his Prince Charming. No, Virgil would never be Snow White..the Meg to his Hercules? That was close, but it still didn’t feel quite right.. Oh! That was perfect! He was the Nancy to his Prince Edward! That was perfect! And it gave him an idea.

A part of him wanted to go over the top, to pour every ounce of his being into this one event! However, he knew Virgil didn’t like those kinds of things. So he knew it was best to keep it simple.

It took a while to get everything ready, he had even enlisted Logan’s and Patton’s assistance in it, swearing them both to secrecy. Roman knew he wouldn’t be able to get it all done in one day. So, for once he tried to take his time. The first day he planned everything out, that way everything would be perfect. He wasn’t going to mess up on anything, he was sure about that. That night he could hardly sleep he was so excited.

The next day, Patton tried to keep Virgil busy while Logan helped him with setting everything up. Then, when the evening rolled around, Patton and Logan both left so that everything could continue as planned. Roman had ended up decorating the common room with some simplistic, but clearly Disney inspired decorations, and had even lit candles and dimmed the lights to make it as romantic as possible. Roman ws checking everything off in his head. Living room decorated? Check. Candles? Check. Chicken in the oven? Check.

Now all that was left was to wait for Virgil. Roman knew it shouldn’t be that long until the dark trait would come downstairs. After all, he had pretty much been stuck upstairs all day! Roman let himself get distracted by his thoughts as he waited, daydreaming about how this would all go. They’d have a romantic dinner, Roman would tell him how he felt, and then afterwards, they would both cuddle and watch Disney movies. It would be perfect!  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the smell of smoke. He blinked, quickly realizing that the smoke was coming from the oven and opened it, immediately stepping back and covering in his face at the smoke that bloomed from the oven, coughing.

Virgil could smell the burnt chicken and smoke from his room, he had been relaxing when he smelled it, quickly standing and running downstairs to see what was going on. He ran down into the kitchen just in time to see Roman summoning a fire extinguisher, putting out a small fire in the oven. “What the hell just happened!?”

“A disaster. That’s what.” Roman sighed as the small fire, setting the device aside. He hadn’t wanted it to end like this, who would? He leaned against the counter, head in his hands for a moment before he turned to face Virgil.

Virgil glanced around the room. The candles, the decorations…”I can see that much..what were you even doing here, Princey?” The dark trait spoke, frowning and eyeing Roman. He was curious as to what Roman was trying to do here and why. The smell of smoke still filled the room as Roman glanced away from Virgil at the mess before returning it back to Virgil. “I..well..” For once, the princely trait seemed to be unable to find his words. “I was trying to set up a romantic evening, and I got too wrapped up in my thoughts.” He finally managed to admit it after a few minutes. He didn’t really know what to expect. Probably some yelling, maybe an argument. But instead Virgil just nodded. “I knew something would end up going wrong.”

“Yes well… Wait what?!” Roman blinked, eyes going wide, “You knew something would go wrong?! How did you know..Did one of them tell you?!” He was about to go into a rant. Virgil rolled his eyes. “Calm down Princey. They didn’t tell me. I figured it out for myself.”

“How!? I was so careful!” Roman frowned, he had figured that the only possible way Virgil could have figured out was if one of the others told him. How could he have figured it out on his own when Roman had been so careful that this would be a surprise?

“You aren’t that good at hiding things,” Virgil stated pointedly. “Yesterday all of a sudden you started getting excited for no reason, and writing things down in a notebook for some reason, and then today Patton kept trying to keep me from going downstairs all day and then he just suddenly decides to go back to his room. It was pretty obvious you were planning something.” He listened closely as he spoke, upset at himself for how Virgil figured out. If he had tried a little harder to keep it a secret, maybe it would have worked.

Roman frowned, even he knew he really messed up this time. After all, he had pretty much burned down part of the kitchen. “.. I should probably start cleaning up.” He spoke quietly, starting to feel terrible he was going to go grab a broom from the closet when he paused, hearing Virgil’s voice. “Huh..and here I thought that you were more of a ‘The show must go on’ type person.”

Roman turned around, curious as to what Virgil meant, “What?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. “I just thought that you would still be determined to continue on, even if you pretty much just killed the dinner.” Virgil moved so he was leaning against the counter, his eyes on him. Roman perked up a little at that, Virgil was right. “I suppose you are correct..but, that does depend on one thing. Would you want to continue?”

The dark trait nodded, “That sounds good to me.” He spoke the words with his usual tone, but there was one of his rare, small smiles on his face. “Alright then,” Roman moved to take both of Virgil’s hands into his own. “In that case, I want to take a moment to apologize again. I’ve said many hurtful things to you in the past, and even after I said I accepted you I still continued to do so. It was very..unprincely of me. And I realized a few days ago the reason behind those behaviors. Virgil..I love you.” The entire time Roman was speaking his eyes were on their hands, only raising them to meet Virgil’s own eyes when he was done.

The first thing he noticed was the blush on his counterparts face, “I love you too, Princey..” Roman grinned widely once he heard those words, who knew that five simple words could make him so happy? He felt himself leaning in slightly, wanting to kiss him before he stopped himself. He didn’t want to make Virgil uncomfortable after all. So his surprise was reasonable when Virgil ended up leaning forward to kiss him.

It was only a moment later when Virgil moved back, the blush that had been on his face had only gotten darker, and he was sure that he was blushing as well. “That was..wow..” Roman was grinning like an idiot, while Virgil looked away. “Lets just..lets go watch a movie okay?”

Roman nodded, letting go of one of Virgil’s hands, but kept a soft grip on the other one as he led him to the couch, his mistake didn’t ruin the night after all.


	5. Music

It had been a long day. The sides had been helping Thomas with a new video. Today was filming and it had taken longer than usual. Roman had been having a bad day, at least when it came to his lines. For some reason, Roman found himself unable to focus, his mind kept drifting off to other things.

Needless to say when he got home he immediately went back to his room to try to relax, after all, he figured that maybe the reason behind it was that he was too tense. He just needed to unwind and then the next video would be easier. He ended up laying back on his bed, listening to a playlist of random Disney songs on his phone until he drifted off.

He opened his eyes a few hours later to silence. His phone had long since died and the music had stopped. Roman glanced over towards the clock. It was a bit late, around eleven at night. He sighed and rolled off of his bed and to his feet. He figured he might as well grab some food and then just try to go back to bed. After all, a prince needs his beauty sleep.

Roman headed out the door his room and down the hall only to pause. He could hear some soft music playing from the youngest traits room. He frowned, what would Virgil be doing still up? He walked over to check on the trait, opening the door. “Hey Sunshine, why are you still..up” His voice left him for a moment and his eyes widened as he saw Virgil sitting on his bed, an acoustic guitar on his lap.

The darker traits head snapped up and he automatically stopped playing. Obviously startled by the pair of eyes that had seen him. He probably would have tried to hide the guitar if he could have, but even he knew it was pointless, after all, the princely trait had already seen him.

Roman was quiet for a moment but stepped a little further into the room, “You play guitar?” He questioned, a little bit of that initial shock still finding its way into his voice. That earned him a small nod from Virgil. “Yeah.. I’m not very good though.”

“On the contrary, even I have to admit that you play incredibly well,” Roman smiled slightly at Virgil, moving to sit next to him before continuing on. “You know, I never really took you for the musical type”

Virgil shrugged, “It helps me calm down, plus it’s actually pretty fun,” He explained. Virgil relaxed his grip on the instrument, he had been anxious that if any of the other sides had heard him play that they wouldn’t like it. That they would poke fun at him. Of course, he knew it was probably irrational but if there had been any chance of that happening he had wanted to keep it to himself.

But from what he could tell Roman wasn’t even going to criticize his playing, he even said he was good..that was a bit of a shock. If it was Patton he would have actually understood it, but Roman? That was a surprise. Virgil looked over at Roman and saw the other’s eyes get an excited glint, “Do you know any Disney songs?” He asked, smiling.

“A few,” Virgil hummed out, letting himself lean back against the wall his bed was pushed up against. “Why’d you ask?”

Roman was pretty excited, if Virgil knew some Disney songs maybe he would let him listen to some of them. He wanted to ask if they could do a little duet, but he already knew what the answer would have been. After all, Virgil would probably start stressing out more when he was trying to pay attention to his playing and someone was singing along. “I was wondering if it were possible for you to play one for me?” The princely trait requested, tilting his head to the side.

Wait what? Roman actually wanted him to play for him? Yes, he had pretty much just told him that he was good but Virgil still hadn’t been expecting that. There was a part of him that wanted to say no, but for once he found himself not listening. “Alright I guess.. I only really know Beauty and The Beast and We Know The Way though.”

Roman blinked and thought for a moment, “Could you play Beauty and The Beast?” Roman loved all Disney movies, but Cinderella, Snow White and Beauty and The Beast were some of his favorites.

Virgil merely nodded and moved so he would be able to play properly, grabbing his guitar pick off of the bed beside him and looked down at the strings for a moment before starting to play. He did the best he could considering how he was actually playing for someone, he did make a small mistake in the middle of the song, but he tried his best to stay calm and managed to continue playing the song through until the end. Once it was over Virgil set his guitar aside and looked over at Roman, a bit of nervousness showing in his eyes. “How was it?”

While Virgil had been playing Roman had just leaned back against the wall and listened, despite the mistake he was pretty good. He found himself humming along softly, and when it was over he looked back over to Virgil with a smile. “That was good! I’m sure you’ll get even better in no time, Virgil,” Roman didn’t bring up the mistake, after all, they were actually getting along and he didn’t want to ruin that.

Virgil blushed under his makeup, “Thanks Ro.” He said before realizing how long Roman had been in there. “You should probably get out of here. You’ve already been in here for a while and I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.”

Roman blinked, he honestly didn’t realize that he had been in here that long already. So, he nodded and stood up. He had started to head out of the room when he paused and looked back. “Hey Virgil?”

The darker trait looked up from starting to put his guitar back into its case, curious as to why Roman had paused. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”


	6. Sherlock Needs His Watson

Ever since the video, Patton had been acting strangely. He knew that he was. But ever since Moving On he found it harder and harder to just hide how he felt like he used to. But he didn’t want to tell the others what was going on. So he just did his best to pretend for the evening, making a special christmas dinner. The others saw through his happy mask, but he still just shrugged and claimed that he was entirely fine as they ate, heading back up to his room a bit earlier than he normally did.

He felt like absolute shit. And the reason why was incredibly stupid. After all, it wasn’t even directed at him. But there was something about what Logan said that just set him off. All he had said was that Sherlock didn’t really need Watson. But what if his sherlock didn’t need him? As Patton had always been the Watson of their relationship. He had to be. He wasn’t the smart one, so he ended up falling into the ‘side kick’ category. And he was okay with that! He really was, but sometimes he felt like he wasn’t smart enough. Not for Logan anyways. And something about what Logan said, seemed to be enough of a reason for his brain to tell him that it was true.

The fatherly trait had let his smile drop once he was out of sight from the other traits. He ended up just trudging back to his room. Patton closed the door behind him and went over to his bed, sinking down onto the soft covers. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it around himself, sniffling softly as he just pulled it tighter around his shoulders. His glasses were smudged with tears and he really couldn’t see, so in the end he had just ended up removing them, setting them down on the bedside table as he pulled his blankets up to his head in an attempt of cocooning himself inside them.

God, he was so stupid wasn’t he? You’d think he would learn not to get hurt this easily and that he would be able to get past this by telling himself that he didn’t mean it to hurt him at all. But he wasn’t that smart, at least in his mind it didn’t. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice when someone knocked on the door, or when that certain someone opened the door and sat beside him. Not until they already had already placed awkward arm around his shoulders. “Patton? Are you alright?” Oh, it was Logan.

“Y-yeah..” He forced out a reply, earning himself a sigh from the logical trait. “Thats wrong and you know it Patton. Now please, just tell me what’s wrong.” He couldn’t help it when his voice came through as a bit more pleading than he had wanted, but that seemed to do the trick as Patton seemed to give in. “Alright…it’s really silly and stupid and I can’t believe that I’m letting it get to me but…if you really want to know..” His voice trailed off.

“Of course I want to know. I want to be able to help you. I’m far from the best with emotions, but I can at least try.” Patton looked up at him and nodded slightly, still uncertain about telling him. But he knew he should, after all, Logan deserved to know. “Okay..you know that thing you said earlier..? You know, the one about Sherlock not needing Watson..? Well, it really got me thinking….what if my Sherlock doesn’t need me? I mean, I’m not as smart as you, I never will be.” He stared at the floor, tears starting to swell up in his eyes again. 

He blinked in surprise as Logan pulled him so close that he was practically in his lap, and he held him close. “Patton you know that didn’t apply to you, right? You…well, you are virtually my equal. Why you aren’t as smart as I am academically, I really don’t care. After all, you are smarter than me in other ways. Like when it comes to baking, I’m sure you have virtually every recipe memorized by now. And you could most certainly add emotions onto that list as well. Patton, I love you and I will always view you as my equal. After all, while that Sherlock may not need his Watson. But I most definitely do.”


	7. Craving Touch

Virgil hated this. He hated that he wanted it. The darker trait hadn’t really gotten any hugs or handshakes or anything in months. Back when they all seemed to dislike him it was easier to deal with. But now that he had come accustomed to waking up and getting a hug from Patton… He couldn’t handle being on his own anymore. He knew that much. But he still tried to keep it to himself. Virgil just told himself that the others were too busy to put up with him. Which was actually partially true. Everybody was pretty busy lately, so he did his best just to deal with it.

He had been living like that for a few weeks before it became too much for him. He was shakier than he normally was, he was sleeping less, hell, you’d think it would be impossible but he was pretty sure he was tensing up more too. He had tried to find ways to help him get over it. Showers that were hot enough to leave marks on his skin, working on different projects to try to distract himself, he had even started hugging himself whenever he was trying to sleep, which had left him with some nail marks on his sides.

But he knew that he could only hold off on it for so long. Today seemed to be the day he was going to break. He really couldn’t take it anymore. Virgil rolled himself off of his bed and started down the hall, he knew there was a person who wouldn’t judge him for this. Actually, now that he thought about it, he knew that none of them would probably judge him. But that wasn’t stopping him from being afraid to ask.

Virgil had meant to go to Patton’s door, the fatherly trait always seemed to give the best hugs, and he knew that Patton would be happy to help. But due to the lack of sleep he must have knocked on the wrong door. Virgil would have tried to dart back to his room if he could have, but by the time he had noticed whose door he knocked on, it was too late. “Virgil? Do you need something?”

It was Logan. “Uh.. No, not really,..” Virgil spoke. He had to find a way to be able to dart back to his room, and quick. There had been a part of him that had known this was going to be a bad idea. He should have just tried to deal with it a little longer. “I must have knocked on the wrong door. Sorry.”

“Is everything alright? You never knock on the wrong door.” Logan blinked, fixing his tie as he looked over the anxious trait. The tenseness, the look in his eyes, and the way he looked like he was about to drop dead of exhaustion. Virgil was definitely not okay.

Virgil didn’t respond, instead he found himself slumping onto Logan. The worsening insomnia had finally caught up to him. Logan moved to catch the trait, arms quickly wrapping around him to stop Virgil from falling.

Logan could guess what happened, from what he had observed moments before he knew that it was exhaustion that pushed the youngest to the point of collapsing. But now the question was why? What could have possibly caused this? He knew it couldn’t have been work, after all, Thomas hadn’t really been doing much lately to set the anxious trait off considering how he had been so busy with videos and helping his friends. Could it have been nightmares then? Maybe.

The logical trait let these thoughts go through his head as he picked up the anxious trait properly, deciding on going down to put him on the couch. Logan would have gone to his room, but if it was in fact nightmares, he doubted that being in that room would do any good. That, and Logan didn’t really want to go back in there. He knew that if he went to drop him off he wouldn’t have been in there long but he still didn’t want to risk it.

Logan moved to set Virgil down on the couch before grabbing a blanket off of the back of it and draping it over him. He had to admit, when Virgil was asleep, he definitely seemed peaceful. Well, at least right now he did. It was good that he was finally relaxing. After all, he always seemed so on edge, and that couldn’t have been good for his health.

Logan had stood up to go back to his work, or rather, he tried to. He was stopped by a soft tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Virgil’s hand, gently gripping onto his shirt. Logan sighed, he would have removed his hand, but he knew that if he tried to go back up to his room, then Virgil might wake up. And the darker trait had looked so tired…needless to say he didn’t want to wake him up.

So, instead of going up to his room, he ended up sitting down next to the couch, Virgil’s grip on his shirt loosening, as if he realized that Logan wasn’t going to leave. The logical trait leaned back on the couch, eventually finding himself holding Virgil’s hand. He had read that sometimes contact could help someone sleep, so he figured that could help Virgil. What he had read must have been true, as eventually he found himself drifting off, his head resting on the arm of the couch.

It was a few hours later when he had woke up. His neck was hurting from falling asleep in such an awkward position, seeing that Virgil was awake and messing around on his phone. Virgil eventually looked over to see that the logical trait was awake. He immediately sat up and shoved his phone into his hoodie pocket, pulling his hand away from Logan’s. Virgil cleared his throat before speaking. “Listen, Logan. I’m sorry about what happened..”

“No need to apologize, Virgil. You were clearly exhausted.. However, I do have one question. Why were you so tired? Have you not been sleeping properly?” Logan frowned as he spoke, he really was concerned for him. After all, if Virgil hadn’t been sleeping well then that could mean something else was going on. “Yeah.. I haven’t been sleeping much lately. But it’s nothing to worry about..”

“It’s clear it’s not nothing Virgil, if it exhausted you enough to the point of passing out then it is clearly not just that.” Logan stated pointedly, turning so he could face the darker trait. Virgil seemed to think for a moment before he ended up seeming to give in. He sat up straight before motioning for Logan to join him. He waited until Logan was sitting by his side before talking. “I’ve been feeling..off for a while now. And I think it’s because I haven’t had much contact lately.. I thought I could deal with it on my own but I ended up just getting less and less sleep…”

“Oh, so you were dealing with touch deprivation then,” Logan hummed out thoughtfully, it did make a lot of sense. “You do know you can come to us if you’re ever feeling like that, right?” He fixed his glasses as he spoke. Virgil ran a hand through his hair, “I guess I do. I just… I don’t think I can explain my thought process there.”

“Alright… Well, either way. I hope you now know you can come to me if you ever need to,” Logan moved to open his arms to offer a hug, even if he felt awkward, maybe it would help Virgil out a bit more. The darker trait moved to hug him, his head resting on Logan’s shoulder. “Thanks, Logan.”


End file.
